


Heist

by CapsOff2



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Co-workers, Friendship, Gun Violence, Heist, M/M, No Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Original Character(s), Robbery, Violence, hints of nygmobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsOff2/pseuds/CapsOff2
Summary: Something I wrote for science class, but decided I wanted to make it a fic.





	Heist

Alarms blaring, two figures dart out of Gotham General Bank, with large burlap sacks on their backs. The first man is Oswald Cobblepot, better known as the Penguin. He’s the mayor of Gotham and one of the most powerful people in its criminal underbelly, and at the moment he is hobbling as fast as he can, hindered only by his limp. The other man is Edward Nygma, a noticeably taller man who is shortening his strides so that Oswald can keep up with him. He is Oswald’s Chief of Staff and his closest and most trusted friend. Normally they send their thugs to do simple jobs such as this one, but they decided to have some fun for once. As they reach the corner, they are met by the sight of four police cars, with their sirens wailing and officers jumping out, yelling at them not to move. They dart quickly around the corner and duck quickly into a side alley. They slow their pace to a jog and then a quick walk, both of the slightly red in the pace and breathing at a fast pace. “I..really..don’t see..the point..in all this,” Oswald states between breaths.  
“It’s quite simple really. We need this money for potential partnerships. You can get anything done in Gotham for you, as long as you have enough money. While we already have substantial funds, it never hurts to have more,” Edward explains. They gradually start to speed up their pace again to a brisk jog, as to put more distance between themselves and the bank. Their progress is hindered due to the large amount of money, possibly totaling around $1,000,000, that is being stored upon their backs. As they exit the alley, they quickly look around and the coast seems clear. Then, they hear the sirens and sigh simultaneously. Three police cars round the corner, their progress increasing in speed as they get closer. They pull up besides the two who are sprinting at this point, and start yelling at them to get on the ground and put their hands in the air.  
“A bomb is placed on top of a table. Next to it are an apple, a book, and a fishbowl. When the bomb explodes, which one is destroyed first?*” Edward calls out to the cops. Suddenly there is the sound of an explosion from a few streets away. “The bomb!” Edward yells dramatically and with a small, crazed laugh, he grabs Oswald by the arm and pulls him along, as the cops stop to get out of their cars. They speed up as the cops begin to open fire, and duck around the nearest corner, causing the bullets that were meant to hit them to hit the cars that were in front of them. Edward dives into the nearest alcove, dragging Oswald along with him, and clamps a hand over both of their mouths as they hear the cops’ yelling getting louder. Eventually they see the six policemen run past them, and wait until the sounds of their shouting fade into the distance. Then, they exit the alcove and, after looking around, they begin to walk in the direction of where the getaway car will be waiting.  
“What building did we blow up anyway?” Edward asks, panting.  
“I believe it was an abandoned Cheesecake Factory,” Oswald replies, shaking slightly with an expression of slight discomfort, due to the strain that the chase put on his leg.  
“Well then, I guess you could say that there was de brie everywhere**,” Edward quips, chuckling quietly when Oswald groans.  
“Really Ed? I think you should stick with the riddles,” Oswald states flatly with exasperation evident in his voice.  
“Duly noted,” Edward replies in mock seriousity. They turn onto Baker Street, and seeing the car, they break into a light jog. They reach the car, and opening the door, Edward mockingly bows. “Ladies first,” he jokes, smirking as Oswald gives a slight chuckle and swats his arm playfully.  
“Please Edward, if anyone’s the lady here, its you,” Oswald remarks, his tone seeming serious to those who don’t know him, such as his driver, but Edward is able to detect the affection and playfulness in his tone.  
“If you insist, Mr. Penguin,” Edward says as he climbs into the car and closes the door behind him. He throws the sack on the floor of the car, before leaning back into his seat with a content sigh.  
“Where to, Mr. Penguin,” the driver, a young female with dark blue hair asks.  
“The manor please, Dianne,” Oswald remarks in a bored tone. As the car pulls away from the curb Oswald settles back into his seat and closes his eyes. A few minutes later, he falls asleep, his head falling down to rest on Edward’s shoulder. Edward looks down at him in slight surprise, but then smiles and reaches down to brush his Oswald’s hair out of his face. Then, settling in himself, Edward allows himself to fall asleep as well, just enjoying the trip, however brief it may be. Dianne looks in the rearview mirror and smirks to herself, seeing the two men passed out on each other. The car turns onto the road that leads to the manor, and stops in front of a lavish and ornate building. Edward picks up his head as if sensing the stop and, blinking sleepily, reaches over to gently shake Oswald awake. He shoots up before relaxing as he notices that they're home. After paying Dianne $30 for the ride, the two men grab the burlap sacks and exit the car. As soon as they exit they begin walking towards the front door. When they get inside, they head to the living room and collapse on the sofa.  
“Well that was exhausting,” Oswald says, closing his eyes.  
“Yes, it was. But was it not nice to be able to get out and back into the action a bit?” Edward inquiries. Oswald's eyes snap open.  
“Oh no! I did miss the..thrill, of a chase. It also reminded me how much I love your criminal mind.” Oswald stammer, flustered. “Edward? Ed?” But while he was talking, Ed had leaned back and drifted off. Oswald sighs and leans back, and soon he too, is asleep.


End file.
